In recent years, a method for the formation of the microfine patterns on wafers or other substrates by using a method called the imprint method has been used. In this method, a template having a micro-fine three-dimensional embossed pattern of protrusions and recesses is prepared on the surface of the template, and the embossed pattern of the template is pressed into a resin layer such as a or other pattern transferring material formed on the substrate. After the resist materials are cured in this state, the template is removed. In this way, in the surface of the resist, a three-dimensional reverse pattern of the embossed pattern of protrusions and recesses on the template is transferred into the resist material.
In such a pattern forming method, during the contacting of the pattern of the template with the resist material on the substrate, it is important to maintain an accurate spacing between the template and the substrate in order to accurately transfer the embossed pattern of the template into the resist material.